Agricultural tillers of various types have been previously described and used since man began growing crops for food. Some of these prior tillers are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 311,909; 464,102; 589,337; 668,178; 687,115; 990,738; 1,359,404; 2,065,174; 2,241,276; 4,415,042; and 4,618,006.
There have not previously been described, however, tillers of the type provided by this invention.